1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of a case containing the core of an apparatus such as an external case of a compact disc (referred to as a CD hereinafter) or an autochanger and to a process for assembling the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car-mounted audio apparatuses generally have vibrationproof measures for reducing an influence due to a vibration of an automotive vehicle during running of the vehicle. It has been known as embodied vibrationproof measures that a case suspends the core of an audio apparatus therein via elastic elements such as a spring and a damper. The assembling structure of such case containing the apparatus core will be described by the example of a CD autochanger hereinafter. CD autochangers are audio apparatuses which contain a plurality of CDs together, freely replace CDs on a player, and play a CD on the player. When receiving an external vibration, a CD autochanger may skip a sound of the CD or damage the core of the CD autochanger. Therefore, a sufficient care is taken in vibrationproof measures for the CD autochanger.
In a case where the case suspends the apparatus core therein in a vibrationproof state, no elastic element immediately connects the apparatus core to the case. It is because the following drawbacks are involved if the case is assembled and elastic elements are concurrently mounted within the case:
First, it is difficult to divide a work among assembly lines since it requires concurrent performance of some portions of the work. Second, since a mounting of the elastic elements in a narrow space between the interior surface of the case and the apparatus core is required, it is difficult to install such elements. Third, the elastic element may escape during assemblage of the case.
Therefore, generally supports separate from the case are prepared and elastic elements which are mounted to the supports support the apparatus core. The case is assembled while the supports are fastened within the case. In this assembling structure of the case, an assemblage of the case and a mounting of the elastic elements including an elaborate work such as a fitting of springs can be separately performed.
FIG. 16 illustrates a prior-art assembling structure of a case using such supports. In FIG. 16, the core of a CD autochanger is indicated at 1. The CD autochanger comprises at least a CD player, a loading unit for a magazine containing a plurality of CDs, and a CD-changing mechanism. Right-hand and left-hand side surfaces of the apparatus core 1 have supports 2 attached thereto. The supports 2 suspend the apparatus core 1 via elastic elements of dampers and springs. A case assembly contains the apparatus core 1 and the supports 2. The case assembly comprises a lower case 4 covering the underside of the apparatus core 1, a front panel covering the front of the apparatus core 1, an upper case 6 covering the top and the right-hand and left-hand side surfaces of the apparatus core 1, and a rear cover 7 covering the rear of the apparatus core 1.
Each of the side surfaces of the apparatus core 1 has two dampers la attached to front and rear ends of that side surface, and a claw 1b situated between the dampers 1a. The dampers la which are provided for absorbing a vibration of the apparatus core 1 during running of an automotive vehicle are made with corrugated rubber rings. Central portions of the dampers 1a define insertion openings. On the other hand, the hooks 1b are provided for seizing one end of springs 3 cancelling the weight of the apparatus core 1.
A surface of each of the supports 2 opposed to the apparatus core 1 has pins 2a and a claw 2b. The pins 2a fit the insertion openings defined at the centers of the dampers 1a. The claw 2b seizes the other end of a suspension spring 3. The four corners of that support 2 define screwed holes 2g for fastening the upper case 6. The center of the front end of the support 2 defines a screwed hole 2h for fastening the front panel 5. A bottom part and a rear end of the support 2 are bent toward the interior of the case assembly to form bent portions 2c and 2d. Opposite ends of the bent portion 2c define screwed holes 2e for fastening the lower case 4. On the other hand, upper and lower ends of the bent portion 2d define screwed holes 2i for fastening the rear cover 7.
Parts of the lower case 4 opposed to the screwed holes 2e define screwed holes 4a. Parts of opposite ends of the front panel 5 opposed to the screwed holes 2h in the supports 2 define screwed holes 5b. Parts of opposite sidewalls of the upper case 6 opposed to the screwed holes 2g in the supports 2 define screwed holes 6b. Parts of the rear cover 7 opposed to the screwed holes 2i in the supports 2 define screwed holes 7b.
In the above-described prior-art assembling structure of the case assembly, the case assembly is assembled in the following manner. The pins 2a on the supports 2 are fitted into the central openings in the dampers 1a of the apparatus core 1. The springs 3 are hooked on the claws 1b of the apparatus core 1 and the claws 2b of the supports 2. Thereby, the right-hand and left-hand supports 2, 2 support the apparatus core 1 therebetween at a degree of freedom.
Then, the supports 2 sandwiching the apparatus core 1 are placed on the lower case 4, and screws 2f are passed through the screwed holes 2e in the supports 2 and the screwed holes 4a in the lower case 4 to fasten the supports 2 to the lower case 4. In this state, the front panel 5 is applied to the front of the apparatus core 1, and the screws 5a are passed through the screwed holes 2h in the supports 2 and the screwed hole 5b in the front panel 5 to fasten the front panel 5 to the supports 2. Then, the upper case 6 is fitted on the top of the apparatus core 1 and the exterior surfaces of the supports 2 from above, and the screws 6a are passed through the screwed holes 2g in the supports 2 and the screwed holes 6b in the upper case 6 to fasten the upper case 6 to the supports 2. At last, the rear cover 7 is applied to the rears of the apparatus core 1, the supports 2 and the upper cover 6, and the screws 7a are passed through the screwed holes 2i in the supports 2 and the screwed holes 7b in the rear cover to fasten the rear cover 7 to the supports 2.
Thus, in the prior-art of FIG. 16, the fitting together of the supports 2 and the apparatus core 1 and the fitting of this assembly into the case assembly while the case assembly is assembled can be performed in separate steps. Thus, the assemblability of the case assembly is good. In addition, even when the case assembly is opened for maintenance and inspection of the CD autochanger, neither the springs nor the dampers escape from the case assembly at the time the case assembly is opened.
In addition to the above-described prior-art, there have been proposed as examples of the assembling structure of the case those disclosed in Japanese unexamined utility model application publication SHO. 62-142880, Japanese Invention Association technical publication No. 87-7239, Japanese unexamined utility model application publication SHO. 63-182594, Japanese Invention Association technical publication No. 88-8329 and Japanese unexamined utility model application publication HEI. 3-128974.
However, the above-described prior-art assembling structures of the case involve the following problems to be solved. These structures employ a large number of screws as means for fastening components of the case to one another. Therefore, the number of components is very large and mountings of the components are troublesome. In addition, troubles such as a slackness and/or a slippage of a screw often occur. Thus, the stability of a prior-art case is doubtful for a case containing an accurate apparatus core.
In addition, an air driver or the like which is often hung from above is generally often employed for the above-described assembly. Accordingly, an intermediate of a product under assemblage must be appropriately rearranged for screwing so that a portion to be screwed is directed upwards. That is, the intermediate of the product must be rearranged so that said portion is always screwed downwards regardless of different directions of screwing. However, since the intermediate of the product has an uncovered important part or a component under assemblage, it is very difficult to handle the intermediate of the product. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a part of the intermediate of the product may slip off or be deformed during rearrangement of the intermediate of the product. In addition, the screwing requires jigs for positioning the intermediate of the product which has been rearranged and for facilitating insertions of screws, so that an assemblage of the product is time-consuming and the efficiency of work cannot be increased.
In addition, a screw may fall into the case assembly due to a miss in the screwing or a slackness due to a vibration. In this case, the screw may touch the apparatus core due to a vibration or the like to short-circuit a circuit of the apparatus core or damage a vibrationproof function of the apparatus core and the fall of the screw may cause a secondary failure.
In addition, none of the prior art disclosed in the above Japanese unexamined utility model application publications and Japanese Invention Association technical publications discloses a support for the apparatus core to be provided between the case assembly and the apparatus core. In a word, this prior art share the drawbacks described herein above the description of the prior art as shown in FIG. 16.